Special Events
= Special Events = Special events reflect influences that may have affected a Character in his pre-game life. One roll is taken per 10 years the Character has lived, rounded up. If the Player opts to take these rolls, he must take every roll his age allows. He must add his Age-25 or zero, whichever is higher, to his roll. He is not required to risk rolling on this table. Table 2.13: Special Events 1D6+2 Roll Result 01-20 None 21-28 Increase your Current Ability in one characteristic by 1D6 32 Increase your Current Ability in two characteristics by or in one characteristics by 1D10+2. 33 Special Attribute 34+35 Increase any Current Abilities by a total of 2D10. The total may not exceed the number rolled. 36 Your face bears pox scars from an old disease. Reduce Appearance 1D6×10% rounded up. 37 You have a pronounced limp from an old wound. Reduce Agility by 20% rounded down. 38 You recently escaped from a prison in a neighboring nation. You are a wanted felon in the land of the Referee’s choice. 39 As for 39 except you escaped from a prison in the nation that the adventure is starting in within the last 1D6 days. 40 You are under a powerful Geas, the referee will set all parameters of its effect. 41+42 You were raised among the Faerry. In addition to normal Human Knowledge, you speak the tongue of the Faerry Sidh with an EL of 60. 43 Past luck garners you 1D100SC. 44 Special Attribute 45 As 43 except 2D10+10GC. 46 As 43 except 1D3 bars of Silver. 47+48 You posses 1D3 Small Jewels of unknown value. If your Station is zero, you stole them. 49 You have 1D2 Medium Jewels of unknown value. If your Station is 1 or less, you stole them. 50 You possess 1 Large Jewel of unknown value. If your Station is 2 or less you stole it. 51 As for 47+48 except you know the value. 52 As for 49 except you know the value. 53 As for 50 except you know the value. 54 Increase any Native Abilities by a total of 1D6. (Increase Maximum Abilities as appropriate afterwards). 55 Special Attribute 56 You have a piece of Jewelry. You have no idea where you got it or what it is worth. You have had it since birth. The Referee will determine all parameters. 57–59 Take any three items from the Equipment List with a combined value under 40GC and an individual value of at least 5GC. 60 Take any one item from the Equipment list with a value between 10 and 100GC, inclusive 61 You have a random Magic Amulet. 62 If your Station is 4 or higher, you are a prosperous land owner in your homeland. Roll 1D10×1D10 to determine the hundreds of acres that you control. (Your income from this is 1SC per acre per year). If your Station is 3 or less you control 1D10×1D10 acres as a personal freehold. (Income from this land is 3CC per acre per year). All income figures are gross values. 63 You have a random Magic Weapon. 64 Underworld contact. You have a contact in one of the local criminal guilds. 65 You lost an eye in battle. Reduce Appearance by 10. 66 Special Attribute 67+68 Training with a Skilled Master raises your Expertise with all weapons in a Weapon type of your choice to the maximum EL currently possible for your Character. No Expertise Cost is assessed for this training. 69 You were raised by Dwarfs. In addition to normal Human Knowledge, you speak Dwarf Elder with an EL of 60. 70 You have a random type of Magic Armor. 71 You have an authentic map to a large treasure. Referee will roll 1D6+14 on the Map Table for its value. 72 You possess 1D6 doses of a random Potion or Elixir. 73 You possess 1D6 doses of a random Natural Magic material. 74 You have 1D6 doses of a random Powder. 75 You have a Magic Item. The Referee will determine what it is. 76 Raise Native Abilities in a Mental Attribute by 1D3*. (Increase Maximum Ability as appropriate afterwards). 77 Special Attribute 78+79 You have a Pet. It is a normally wild animal. The Referee will determine its species and full parameters. 80+81 Apprentice in the Magic Path of your choice if your Native Intelligence is 15 or higher. If not, as for 75. 82 You were raised among the Elves. In addition to normal Human Knowledge, you speak the tongue of the Elf Sidh with an EL of 60. 83 You have a powerful enemy. Gain 1D10×10 CEP and 1D100GC. The Referee will determine the enemy based on your actual gain, i.e. the more gained, the more powerful the enemy. The enemy will seek revenge whenever possible. 84–86 You have a Personal Contact among your people. The Referee will determine his or her parameters. 87 As 84–86 except the Contact must reside in the area that the party is starting in. 88 Special Attribute. 89 As for 76 except Native Ability in any Physical Attribute, including Constitution and The Appearances, may be increased. 90+91 You have a friend. You are accompanied by a Character Class NPC. The Referee will determine the attachment and all parameters of the friend. The CEL of the friend is 1D6+4. He may not be a magic-user. He will defend his friend to the death. 92 An old friend, who once saved your life, is lost in a hostile land. You are aware of his whereabouts. He holds the key to a great treasure that both of you were searching for. 93 You are the master of a Firesnake. 94 You are the master of a Dae’ta A’Miri. 95+96 You own a willing slave. The Referee will set all parameters. 97 Business Owner. You own a small shop in the nearest village or city. 98 A curse afflicts you. The Referee will decide what and who is responsible. 99 You own a slave. He or she is rebellious. The Referee will determine the applicable factors. 100 You have come under extraordinary influences. The referee will determine something exceptionally good or bad. If he does not wish to do so, roll twice on this table or once on the Special Attribute table. Special Events Explanations Business Owner You own a shop purveying some item consistent with a skill the character has. If none are really applicable, the shop is a tavern. Your income from it equals 1D10×your Coin Type each month. If you choose to actively run it, the income can be much more. Contacts A Contact is a friend that a Character has made by doing something to a NPC’s advantage and then influencing him to be a friend. Curse You ran afoul of a wizard or witch. The result is this curse. The Referee determines what was done, who did it and what must be done to break it. Extraordinary Influences Here, the Referee may assign whatever powers, disabilities and special circumstances he desires to the Character. The Character has been influenced in some exceptional way by an extremely potent influence. If the Referee does not wish to assign a value, the Player may select the rolls that he wishes to take as specified in the table. Felons The Referee should determine the severity of the crime committed. There is a 25% chance that the Character was falsely accused. Roll this chance and roll D100 on Table 2.14. Table 2.14: Felony Roll Crime Reward 01–25 Simple Theft* 1D10 SC 26–45 Felonious Theft 1D6 GC 46–60 Felonious Assault 1D10 SC 61–75 Murder 2D10 SC 78–90 Felonious Murder 2D6×Station** SC 91–97 Treason 1D6+10 GC 98–100 Felonious Treason D100+20 GC *Roll on the Station table adding 10 to the roll to determine who the item was stolen from. ** Times the Station of the Victim If a crime is felonious, it was committed against a person with a station of 4 or higher. In this case, the reward is Dead or Alive. In all other cases, the Felon must be returned alive. The authority that wants them will pay nothing for a corpse. Geas A Geas is a magical compulsion placed on someone to force them to do something. The effect of failure to perform the action has a disadvantageous and eventually fatal effect on the victim. The Referee will determine the parameters with this in mind. See Curse or Ban (Permanent Magics). Gem Theft Any gem theft by a Character is classed as Felonious Theft if the item taken is worth 1GC or more. There is a 30% chance that the authorities know who is responsible. Whether they do or not is unknown to the Player. Native Ability Increase The increase at the Native Ability level will increase Current Ability by the same amount and Maximum Ability by the amount times the assigned multiplier. EXAMPLE — If Native Ability in Strength increases by 2, and a multiplier of 2.5 has been assigned to Strength, the Current Ability of the Character is increased by 2 and Maximum Ability is increased by 5. Non-Human Reared A Character that was raised among the Dwarfs, Elves or the Faerry may roll his Influence Chance. If he succeeds, he has a contact with his old friends. Partial Success indicates that he left under amicable terms. Failure indicates that he left under a cloud and has no advantage in future dealings with that race. This roll is optional. The Player may opt to take Partial Success as his result without rolling. If a Character has a contact in the race, he will start with one item of equipment from that race at no cost. What is given is left to the Referee’s discretion, An Old Friend There is no limit to what the old friend’s attributes can be. The size of the treasure that the friend holds the key to is rolled on the Map Table with 1D6+14. It cannot be found without the friend. The Referee will determine all parameters of his predicament and the urgency of his need for rescue. A Pet The animal was raised by the Character from birth. It obeys him and him alone. For all others, unless curbed by the Character, it reacts as a wild animal would. Herbivores will obey 1D3 commands given by the Character. Other animals can obey 1D6+4 commands. The Referee may choose the animal, let the Player choose or roll randomly in the encounter section. The Referee will decide what, if any, special parameters or caution the Character must take in dealing with his animal. Powerful Enemy The money and experience gained were at the expense of this enemy. The Referee will determine what wrong the enemy feels he has suffered and if there is anything that the Character can do to make amends. Until avenged or placated, the enemy will take every opportunity to make the Character’s life miserable, or short. Slave The Referee determines the nature of the slave, attributes, sex and other factors. He will also roll 1D3*. If the result is a 1 the Character inherited the slave. On a 2 he acquired him or her in some way. On a 3 he stole the slave. There is a 5% chance the slave is non-human. Roll 1D3*. On a 1 it is an Elf, a 2 is a Faerry and a 3 is some other kind of non-human. If the slave’s value is more than ten GC someone will send agents to get the slave back or come for their property themself. NOTE — If the game begins in an area where slavery is outlawed, such as Jaxon, owning this person will be a problem.